Kissed Arrows
by AngelGirl206
Summary: Xena has been missing for almost 2 years, Gabrielle and Ephine are about to be joined but mysterious arrows have been showing up every full moon since Xena disappeared. Who are they from and why?
1. The Arrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena. (If I did we would have a movie already!)

This is my first story so please be nice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Regent Ephiny?" a woman with blond curly hair looked up to see a young Amazon standing in the doorway "I need a moment of your time"

"Come in Theo." answered Queen Gabrielle

Theo shook her head "I was told to speak to the regent alone, please."

Ephiny and the Queen looked at each other "What is this about?" asked Ephiny

"I'm sorry, I was told only to speak to you and then you would understand." she paused and whispered in Ephiny's ear "it as to do with 'kissed arrows'"

Ephiny's face went white "Gabrielle excuse us please" and she took Theo's arm and walked out of the hut, leaving behind a very confused Amazon Queen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Another one?" questioned Ephiny. "This is the 6th one in a month."

Theo handed the arrow over "I saw where it came from, I think it was shot by a young girl on . . . a butter colored mare."

"Argo?" Ephiny whispered. "She's been missing as along as Xena has." She thought. Xena had been missing for just over 2 years. As Ephiny opened the note she saw it was same as the last 5; only a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So should I keep going??? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ephiny what is going on? " Gabrielle called as she came out of the hut and walked over to Theo and Ephiny were.

"Witch direction did the horse go?" Ephiny asked quietly.

"Towards Amphipolis, I think . . . "

"Not a word the queen until I talk to her, understand?" Theo nodded and "good now go back to your post?"

As Gabrielle approached Ephiny tried to hide the note and arrow, "Don't bother Ephiny I already saw it," she said as came to a stop "what is that?"

Gabrielle took the note out of Ephiny's extended hand she look at the note "when? And how many others?"

Ephiny's eyebrows shot up "this one was found today, there are 5 others" Gabrielle walked back to her hut and Ephiny followed "why wasn't I told?"

Ephiny lowered her head "I didn't want to upset you so close to our joining." Gabrielle stopped walking and gave Ephine a cold stare. "I was going to tell you after the ceremony"

"What if this is a message from Xena?" Gabrielle said angerly "If these are from her . . . I can't be joined to you until I know for sure."

Ephine sadly nodded. "I'll inform the council" and walked away.

To be continued . . . soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Gabrielle went to her hut and began going through her scrolls looking for anything with arrows hoping to find a clue as to what the "kissed arrows" meant. When she open the one titled "Chariots of War" a hidden note fell to the floor, it was dated two cycles of the seasons earlier.

G-

I have to do something. I know you're worried or depending on how long it's been thinking . . .

If the Amazons are still looking for me, call them home. You have my word I will be back in two cycles of the seasons, I'll miss you. When I return if you still wish we will be together forever.

X

The note was signed with a kiss over an arrow. Then . . .

P.S. I'll send my love if I can.

Gabrielle looked up to see Artemis sitting on the bed "What do you know Artemis?"

Artemis looked at her chosen "She hopes to be with you soon."

"Hopes?" Gabrielle asked. "So she's ok?"

Artemis shook her head "I don't know" she looked up "she's in Tartarus." Gabrielle slowly sank to the ground with an unbelieving face. "No one knows except for Hades and myself." Artemis paused "All I know is that she's coming back in one cycle of the moon."

"Hades!" Gabrielle yelled, "Hades, come up here!" in a almost a whisper "please!"

No response.

"Hades! " she yelled again "come on Hades!" still nothing Gabrielle took a calming breath. "Don't make me come down there." She whispered.

Still no response.


	4. Chapter 4

Over months of trying to decide what to do with this story I finally got an idea.

Just a note on timeline: The "Hope" mess never happened! However Chin did, and so did the Northern Amazons Gabrielle does not know about that - yet.

Tears began to fall from Gabrielle's eyes as she called for Hades one more time "Please Hades . . ." She looked to Artemis for help.

The Goddess looked away "He can't come one of us has to protect her location from Ares, he's looking for her too. " She got up and knelt next to her chosen and put her arm around her shoulder "If he finds her before she finishes she will have to start over. He almost found her three time in the last few months."

I can't tell you why she is there I can only tell you that she is there. "

Gabrielle's heart nearly stopped at what she had learned. "Can I see her? Will you take me to her?" were the only things Gabrielle could think of right now; She had other questions but they could wait.

Artemis knew this was coming and she had the answer but it was not one Gabrielle would like "She asked I not allow you to see her" she paused "and that I not bring you there."

Gabrielle could tell the Goddess had more to say but asked "Do you know why?"

Artemis thought for a moment about the day Xena came to her.

'Artemis I ask for the hand of your Chosen, Gabrielle. I know I must pay for my crimes against the Northern tribe before I ask her. I come to take payment.' Was all Xena had said before the goddess appeared.

'And how do you intend to pay?' mocked Artemis 'with your life?'

Xena looked at the goddess with sad eyes 'Yes – two years of it in Tartarus with no contact with Gabrielle' Xena paused 'all I ask is to be protected from Ares during that time and I be allowed to send my love to Gabrielle, If you will allow it.'

Artemis thought for a moment 'You will leave now with out telling anyone. Hades and I will protect you Ares. I will send 'Kissed Arrows' to Gabrielle every full moon; you will only be told if she finds one. Agreed?'

Xena nodded and was sent to Tartarus before another word could be spoken.

Artemis smiled "She wants to spare you from seeing her in the condition I suspect she's in." she looked to the floor of the hut then back to Gabrielle. "She will be healed before she returns to you. Ares is too close to her location I have to go." And she disappeared before Gabrielle could say anything.

So who's still with me ? I should have the next chapter up in a month or so . . . I hope!


	5. Chapter 5

Happy 15 Anniversary Xena!

A/N- Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was planning on putting this chapter up a month ago, However real life had other plans!

* * *

Ares stormed in to Hades' office "So where are you hiding her?"

Hades looked up from his work, with a confused look on his face "Whom am I hiding? And why do you think I have this person?"

Ares looked amused "Xena, she's been missing for what, almost 2 years now, and she's not dead or I would know." Hades shook his head "The underworld is the only place I have not looked, so where is she!"

"Brother, if Xena was here, she would be dead. And I can tell you she has not been here since she helped me over three years ago. So,I can only conclude, she's alive and NOT in my domain, so go away." Hades hoped that was enough and Ares would leave.

Ares started walking around the office.

* * *

Artemis whispered into the darkness "We need to talk now, Xena." as she spoke a room formed around her "Its safe."

Xena dropped from the rafters, "She found one?"

Artemis nodded, "She caught Ephiny with one, and she admitted to having at least 5 more". Artemis paused, "Why was Ephiny hiding them?"

Xena looked away, "After I was sent here, but before we talked about how this would be done I . . . went to Ephiny in a dream… and asked her to care for Gabrielle." Artemis gave Xena a hard look, "She was hiding the arrows from her because I asked her to."

Artemis sighed "Anything else you want to tell me?" She paused, "Hades just warned me that Ares is in his office, looking for you."

Xena looked away thinking, after several minutes she answered, "I know about the joining."

* * *

Ares paused at a painting and turned to face Hades. "Hades I know she's here and alive. I can feel her."

Hades spoke with disbelief….."Really where? She not in Tartarus where she would be. Maybe you need to look to the seas."

Ares started to walk again "I'm not sure where you're hiding her, but I know she's here! And as for the seas, been there, done that!"

* * *

Xena looked at the ground and spoke quietly "Artemis, I broke the rules. I made contact after I left. So tell Gabrielle everyth. . ."

Artemis became angry and cut Xena off "She has prayed for your safe return every day!" she yelled, "Even before she knew about the arrows. If Gabrielle had not called off the joining I would have stopped it." Xena looked up surprised, she did not know that it had been called off or that Artemis would have stopped it. "My chosen loves you with all her heart and soul. I can't understand why, but she does. And if being with you will make her happy, then I will allow you to finish this. Yes, you broke the rules . . . before they were final. So I'll let it go." Artemis smiled and took a calming breath as she received Hades message, "Hades says Ares is on the other side of the door."

Xena looked to the door. "So I'm not his?" Artemis nodded. Xena thought for a moment "The final punishment is set to begin in the morning. Is there anything you want to add to it?"

Artemis looked at Xena, there was something she had learned over the last two moons that Xena needed to know before the final phase. "Xena, that's the main reason I came . . . I found out something I'm not happy about and you're not going to like." She paused for a long time "My Northern Amazons are trapped there . . . not at peace, because of you."

Xena's head shot up "What did I help Alty do?" she whispered.

"She changed the holy word."

"What can I do to help them?" Xena shook her head, deep down she knew the only way to help them was to have the "holy word" and she did not. "I don't know the new word. I don't know how to get it either?"

* * *

Ares walked around the office again, he stopped at a door he had never seen before today " Nice door Brother."

Hades looked up to see what Ares was talking about and sent a message to Artemis as he spoke. "Ah my new garden room for Eleshia, it's not done yet. Only some drawings in there now."

Ares nods "Really?" He studies the door intently.

* * *

" I'll have a new word for them soon, but I want you to be punished by them, however they want, as many times as they want, there will be no limits to what they can do to you." Artemis pauses as she gets the message from Hades, but says nothing to Xena.

Xena waits for her to continue but she says nothing, Xena says, "I assume there's something else you need to tell me?"

Artemis smiles "Oh yes, you will tell Gabrielle about the Northern tribe on the last day."

* * *

"A black door? For the good?" He turns his head as he takes several steps back. "I don't think so!" he chuckles as he sends a powerful fireball at the door.

The door shows no damage that Ares can see. Hades tells Artemis "Get her out of there."

* * *

Artemis looked over at the sound of the door rattling with the blast, she sees a huge scorch mark on it.

Artemis continues, "You will tell her everything, including what I just told you, and things you learn while you are with them."

* * *

"Nice" Ares says "So who made the door?" he asks as he prepares a stronger fireball and blasts the door again. He feels something he has not felt in almost two years, Xena.

Hades sends another message to Artemis "I'm stalling, get out now!" as he speaks to Ares "Actually Heftiest made it. Now leave it alone before you really do damage it."

Ares looks on Hades and smirks "She is so near I can feel her, I bet she is in there!"

He blasts the door with his strongest blast . . .

* * *

Xena looked in to Artemis' eyes and nodded "Agreed."

Artemis grabbed Xena's hand in a warriors grip and transported them to the Amazon land of the dead in a flash of green light. As the door is blown off its hinges.

* * *

Ares sees the fading flash of light and no longer feels Xena. He walks into the room looking around; all he finds is a table and two chairs. On the table is exactly what Hades said was there, several drawings of waterfalls and gardens.

Ares looks at Hades and yells, "She was just here! I had her!"

Hades just laughs and says "No Aphrodite just delivered those to me." And he walked.

* * *

Artemis looks over at Xena and says, "One second longer and you would have belonged to Ares."


End file.
